High School Love
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena is in high school will he find love? M/M CENA/JEFF, AND OTHER


HIGH SCHOOL LOVE

John Cena and Randy Orton were walking to school they were the most popular guys in school. They were both stars in the school's basketball team. Orton was dating Cena's brother Cody Rhodes (they have different dads and Cody's dad is dead. So he lives with the Cena clan.) John had his own man Jeff Hardy but he was an outcast so they kept there relationship a secret Jeff's idea.

Finally they got to school and sat down with Cody and his friend Ted and Evan. Randy immediately started making out with Cody. John groaned "must you do that in front of me he is my brother you know." John said Randy smirked "well if you don't like it fuck off." Randy growled "fine then Mr. Fuck face." John growled back as he left.

John walked around until he saw one of his best girlfriends Amy Dumas they had known each other since they were kids and grown to love each other as friends. He sat down at the table she was sitting at she was with her friends. Amy's girlfriend Trish, Natalya and her girlfriend Kelly and the Hardy boys with Shannon Moore. "Hey Ames" John said as he gave her a little hug Matt scowled he didn't like the jocks they were mean and assholes. "Hey J what's up why aren't you with Orton?" John shrugged "he was mackin' on Cody so I left he was being an asshole as well sometimes I hate him." Amy smiled "we all do Hun so you coming to the party at Nattie's tonight?" Amy asked John smiled at her then shot a glance at Jeff and smiled at him. "Yeah I aint got nothing better to do so why not? Who else is coming?" Amy shrugged "everyone J and I mean everyone." Natalya said energetically.

The bell rang and soon John was on his way to English he was tapped on the shoulder he spun around to see his brother standing behind him blushing. "What Cody where's Orton usually he's attached to your face." John snapped at his Brother Cody's lip quivered John instantly felt bad. "Sorry Codes I'm just in a mood and I hate the way he handles you it's like you're his bitch." Cody nodded "I know John but I love him and he's your best friend we will stop with the PDA when you're around okay?" John smiled and nodded "sure bro now go to class." Cody nodded and walked away.

(A/N not doing classroom scenes)

After class John went for a walk he had a free period so why not? he sat down on the bleachers and just stared into space. Someone sat next to him. He looked over and saw Randy's Brother Nathan. "Hey Nate what's up?" Nathan shrugged "nothing me and Randy had a fight this morning because I was going on a date with Justin he hates the guy and he doesn't wanna see us kissing at school, I mean I aint him and Cody." John laughed "fuck him Nate if you like Justin go for it who gives a shit, he can't talk I hate it when he basically dry humps my brother it's gross but he doesn't give a fuck. Do what you want he aint your owner."

Nathan smiled him and John always had a good friendship that Randy didn't know about. "So you going to this party tonight?" Nathan asked John smiled "yeah I need to get drunk just to get through the fact that your brother will be staying over tonight they are too loud for my liking my other brothers hate it too coz there straight but only Sean lives there now." Nathan snickered "trust me I know I hear them when they stay at ours, maybe me and Cody could swap houses." John laughed at the joke "nah he's too much of a mama's boy." Nathan smirked "just like Randy god bless….so what about you are you seeing anyone?" John sighed trying to fake to Nathan "nope single just liking it at the moment no one has taken my fancy so I'll just wait and see." Nathan nodded "you know that Barrett guy likes you." John gagged "no thanks he us so not my type and I can't stand him he thinks he is so much better stupid English man." John said Nathan laughed "okay then" they sat for a while. "Nathan!" they heard being screamed Nathan smiled when he saw Justin making John smile.

"Hey Justin" Justin blushed when he saw John all the young guys had a crush on him at one stage. "Justin this is John he's my brothers best friend and Cody's brother." John smiled "hey nice to meet ya." John said as he waved Justin waved back "you too, so Nathan are we on for tonight?" Nathan sighed "you sure are don't worry about Randy I'll take care of him for you boys now I best be goin don't wanna be late for stupid ass history seeya." John said as he left.

Once lunch came around John decide to sit with his brother just them two well that was the idea until Randy showed up with Ted and Evan right with him. Randy sat down and gave Cody a kiss which made John hurl in his mouth a little bit. "So what are we doing tonight boys?" Randy asked John stayed silent. "Aren't we going to Natalya's party Tyson invited us." Ted said as Randy smirked "you up for that baby?" Randy asked John scoffed as Cody smiled "he can't." John said Randy looked confused "and just why can't he?" John glared at his friend. "He got grounded because his boyfriend kept him out late a brought him home drunk then fucked him in our lounge room to be caught by Sean who blabbed." Randy scowled. "Sean is a fucking little shit fucking ruining my plans I'll kill him." John's eyes narrowed. "Talk about my brother like that again Orton and I will rip you in half." John sneered as he turned to Cody "you know I actually thought you'd stick up for your family obviously I was wrong Codes I'll see you at home later." John said as he got up. "Don't worry baby he's just an ass today." Cody got mad "he's my brother Randy and so is Sean be nice to them if I had to choose between them and you guess what you loose." Cody said as he stormed off leaving Randy cursing.

John was fuming there's one thing you don't talk shit about and that is his family he walked and sat down at a deserted table. He was in his own world he really wanted to talk to Jeff right now. _BEEP BEEP_ sounded and John took out his phone and looked at the message it was form Jeff.

_Hey babe you alright? John text back_

_Yes all good just Orton pissing me off I wish I could kiss you._

_Me too so bad I'll see you at the party though right? _Jeff replied.

_Yes me you and a bathroom? _John said next

_Always baby love you_

_I love you too Nero._

"Who you texting?" Amy asked as she sat next to John. "No one" Amy eyed her friend she knew he was hiding something. "Talk to me J your hiding something." John sighed "okay but not a word to anyone and that means Trish Ames I mean no one can know about this." Amy nodded "okay I won't tell a soul." John nodded "okay me and Jeff have been together for about 4 months now we have been seeing each other and we love each other." Amy looked shocked "now I know why I can't tell anyone if someone found out shit would hit the fan." John nodded in agreement. "I know it just sucks that I can't be with him when I want I mean Matt hates me so we can't even pretend to be just friends." Amy sighed she felt bad for her friend. "I'll talk to him you should be able to be friends without anyone caring." John nodded "thanks Ames I better get to class." Amy nodded as she and John left.

After school John was walking on his own when Nathan, Justin and Wade came up to him John groaned he hated Wade. "Hey John." John smiled at Nathan "hey Nate you seen Randy?" John asked Nathan shook his head "nope but I'm sure you'll see him tonight right at the party?" John nodded as they came to his house where he saw Sean out the front looking upset. "Catch ya later!" John called as he made his way over to Sean.

John patted Sean on the back and sat next to him. "Hey bro what's up?" John asked Sean looked up at him "nothing just…..I think I might have a crush on someone…but" John was confused "but what?" Sean sighed "it's a guy." John was shocked "okay who is it?" Sean smiled "Wade Barrett I like him a lot and he seems to like me too." John smiled "go for it then Boog do what makes you happy look Cody's happy with Orton so you be happy with him." Sean smiled John always knew how to make him happy. "Thanks John you're a good brother…oh no it's the lounge room culprit." Sean teased Cody which earned him a slap on the back of the head by John "leave him alone he's your brother." Sean nodded as the three boys went inside.

John walked straight up stairs and sorted out what he was wearing for tonight. _Knock knock… _ John looked up from his closet and saw Cody standing there crying. "Hey Codes what's wrong?" Cody just sat on John's bed and John went over to him. "Me and Randy had an argument about me not sticking up for Sean he called you an asshole and I went off on him what do I do John?" John sighed and rubbed his brothers back. "Look Codes call him talk to him let him know he can't be saying shit about our family its wrong if he loves you then he should love your family alright and if he makes you cry again tell him I will kick his ass." Cody smiled "thanks J you're the best brother ever." John smiled as he watched his brother leave.

There was another knock on the door John sighed what was it today he was like some kind of councilor. "Hey John can I ask you something?" Sean asked John nodded and gestured for him to sit down. "Well you know how you're gay and all." John smiled "well yeah Boog." Sean smiled "well what's the sex like I mean I don't even know how to do it." John sighed "look Sean whether you top or bottom it feels good but bottom hurts for a bit that's why they have to prep you and never do it without lube unless you've been at it for a while like me and Jeff…" John stopped when he said that "wait you and Jeff…..Jeff Hardy?" John nodded "you can't tell anyone shit will it the fan if you do promise me bro." Sean smiled "I promise so how long?" John smiled "4 months I love him." Sean smiled and hugged his brother "I'm happy for you bro." John smiled "yeah thanks…but one thing Sean be sure it's the right guy you loose you're virginity to." Sean nodded "who was your first?" John smiled "Randy….we were drunk man I love him like a brother I don't regret it just don't tell Codes he would be upset." Sean smiled "sure thing." John nodded as his brother left.

John headed downstairs where he saw his dad. "Hey Fabo what's goin on?" John asked his dad smiled at him "nothing much why was Cody cryin?" John smiled "he and Orton had a fight so he was a little upset." Fabo nodded "okay then, look keep an eye on him tonight we are letting him go to this party." John nodded "sure but I aint babysitting him." Fabo smiled "fine so how's school?" John groaned "boring since it's not basketball season I hate it." Fabo laughed "well it's your birthday soon what do you want?" John thought for a second "a car I want a charger." Fabo smiled "there's the son I know." John laughed with his dad. There was a knock on the door John went and opened it surprised to see Melina on the other side. "Hey Mel what's up?" Melina smiled "is Leah home?" John smiled and let her in "she's in her room." Melina nodded and headed upstairs. So did John to have a shower and get ready for this party.

John had a shower and dressed in Jeans, a tight black shirt and white sneakers and a hat and headed down stairs where he saw Cody and Randy sitting there John sat on one of the chairs. "Hey Cena." John smiled and bumped fists with his best friend "hey Ortz we ready or what?" Cody smiled "just waiting for Sean." John nodded "yeah he's getting ready for a hot date." John smirked at Cody. "Who is he going with?" Randy asked John smiled "Wade Barrett." Randy and Cody were shocked "seriously the guy you hate?" John nodded as Sean came down the stairs as they left for the party.

Once at the party John made his way to the drinks he needed to get wasted to handle anything, he picked up a cup and filled it with beer he went for a walk he found Amy and Trish making out on the couch, Natalya was dirty dancing with Kelly, Sean was laughing it up with Wade, Cody was having an animated chat with Ted about god knows what and Randy was flirting with Evan which made John angry as a mother fucker. He sculled back his drink and headed outside where he saw Matt and Shannon going at it on the swing he sat down and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt lips on his neck he moaned he could tell it were Jeff because of the lip ring. "Hey baby" Jeff mumbled into John's neck. "Hey yourself." John turned and looked at Jeff he was in tight ass Jeans with tight white shirt on. "Fuck baby you look sexy tonight." John complemented. "You do too, what was wrong with you today you looked pissed off?" John smiled "I just missed you that's all I just wanted to touch you, oh and Orton was annoying me." Jeff nodded "wanna head upstairs to the bathroom?" John nodded as they headed to the bathroom once they were both in there they locked the door. And John slammed Jeff up against the wall devouring Jeff's mouth.

John pulled Jeff closer to him and continued his assault on Jeff's mouth tongues were lapping at each other loving the taste that each man had. Jeff took control massaging John's tongue with his own turning John on with his tongue ring finally they broke for air and Jeff went to work on John's neck. John moaned at the contact Jeff knew exactly where to bite and lick to turn John on.

John pulled away. "Wait baby I have to tell you something first." Jeff groaned but nodded "okay Amy and Sean know about us." Jeff went red with anger. "How the hell do they know John!" John sighed "I needed to tell someone so I told Ames and I accidentally let it slip when I was talking to Boog earlier, they promised not to say anything baby I'm sorry." Jeff groaned "well sorry isn't good enough I can't let Mattie find out not yet anyway god John are you stupid? Shit I need to leave I'll call you later." Jeff said as he left John alone in the bathroom. "Should have gotten laid then told him" John said to himself.

John was pissed yeah he made a mistake but he said sorry Jeff didn't need to act like a bitch about it. He headed downstairs and as he was passing he saw Cody on the steps crying he went right over to his brother. "Hey little brother what's wrong?" Cody just sniffled "I ….caught him…with….with Evan he was…was making out with him." John was confused "who?" Cody rolled his eyes. "R-Randy." John was angry. "Codes take the keys and go to the car I'm gonna take you home just wait for me there." Cody nodded as he took the keys and headed outside.

John was on a mission fine Randy and kick ass. He walked all throughout the house until he went outside Randy was sitting in a group with Evan, Ted, Adam and Chris. John walked right up to him and pushed him over. "What the hell Cena?" Randy asked. "You fuckin piece of shit you broke his heart Orton do you feel like MAN NOW." Randy was confused "what the hell are you talking about?" John scoffed "oh nothing except for the fact that Cody saw you making out with Evan! If you ever come near him again I will kick your ass so bad you won't be able to sit for weeks." John turned to face Evan "that goes for you as well some best friend you are" John then punched Randy in the jaw and turned to Ted who was pissed as well he was Evan's boyfriend. "Need a ride Ted?" John asked Ted nodded "yeah thanks" John nodded "no worries I need to find Sean I'll be out in a minute." Ted nodded and left for the car leaving John to look for his brother.

John walked through the house but couldn't fine Sean anywhere he thought he might be in the bathroom so he went and looked in there and was shocked to see his brother on his knees in front of Wade giving him a blow job Sean released Wade with a pop and looked at his brother angry and embarrassed. "We need to leave Orton cheated on Codes unless you can catch a ride with him." John said pointing to Wade Sean apologized to Wade and kissed him goodbye he needed to be there for his brother right now. John and Sean headed to the car John's arm was grabbed he turned to see Jeff John smiled "hey Jeff." Jeff smiled back at the man he loved "I'll come over later yeah?" Jeff asked knowing John needed to get home John nodded and squeezed Jeff's hand "yeah love you." John said as he walked to the car. He got in and took off for home. "Ted you can crash at ours if you want mom and dad won't mind." John said Ted smiled "sure thanks." John nodded and looked over at Cody. "You okay now Codes?" Cody sighed "no I hate them both I just don't understand why this happened." John shrugged "I don't know I did warn you about Randy if you remember I told you he was a flake." Cody nodded "I should have listened to you." John smiled as they reached there house they all headed in and up to their rooms.

John decided to have a shower he had one and got changed into some basketball shorts and laid down on his bed today was exhausting dealing with people's problems he just wanted to relax. His fight with Jeff was on his mind he was sorry but Jeff over reacted it was a slip up when he told Sean but he needed someone to talk to about their relationship and the one person he trusted was Amy.

John sighed he was bored he looked at his phone it was only midnight so fucking early and John wasn't tired. He went down stairs and made a sandwich he grabbed a soda and went back to his room he was shocked to see Jeff sitting there on his bed. "Hey John." John smiled and sat down at his desk "hey Jeff." Jeff sighed and started walking around the room the door swung open and Cody walked in crying but when he saw Jeff he was shocked. "John what's he doing here?" John sighed "he was just visiting what's up?" Cody stopped staring at Jeff and looked at his brother "oh nothing just do you have a spare pillow for Teddy?" John nodded and threw a pillow at him and started to leave. "Codes you never saw Jeff here alright?" Cody nodded "sure it was just you when I came in." John smiled as Cody retreated to his own room.

John started to eat his sandwich and looked at Jeff who was staring. "You want some Nero?" Jeff smiled and shook his head "no I wanna talk please?" John nodded and finished his sandwich. "Okay I'll go first." John said as he got up and started pacing "look I'm sorry if it upset you that Amy and Sean knew about us and now Cody but I had to tell Amy because she was starting to suspect things but with Sean it literally just slipped out and I'm sorry and don't worry they wont say anything to anyone I promise baby." John said Jeff smiled and went over to John and straddled his lap. "It's okay I totally over reacted I'm an idiot forgive me?" Jeff asked sucking on John's neck "Yeah baby I'll always forgive you." John said Jeff grinded down onto John's lap causing John to moan "baby want you now." John whispered as he attacked Jeff's lips with his own.

They were getting heavily into the make out session when there was a knock on the door and John's mom's voice was behind it Jeff climbed off of John and gave him a quick kiss before climbing out the window. John went over to his door and answered smiling at his mom. "Hey ma what's up?" John asked finishing his sandwich. "What's wrong with your brother?" Carol asked John sighed "Randy screwed up that's all I can say." Carol nodded "okay now get to bed." John laughed and nodded and went to sleep.

The next morning John got up and dressed he was going to hang out with Cody and Sean today that's what they do on Saturday's. He walked down stairs and went into the kitchen he saw everyone sitting at the table. His dad, mom, Sean, his sister Leah, Cody and Ted. "Good morning" John said he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and sat down and got himself some food. "So what do you two wanna do today?" John asked Sean sighed "I'm not coming I'm going to hang with Wade today that's okay right?" Sean asked John was a little disappointed but nodded "sure that's fine are you bailing on me to Codes?" John asked Cody smiled "yeah sorry I have to work today sorry J" John nodded "that's cool I might just do whatever then." Everyone nodded "I'll hang with ya if ya want John I mean I usually hang with Evan today but that's not going to happen." John smiled "sure Teddy what do you wanna do usually I let them pick." Ted smiled "well we could go to the park and play some ball then get lunch?" John nodded "that's cool we'll go to yours so you can shower and stuff after I've dropped these two off then we can hang out." John explained Ted nodded.

After dropping Cody and Sean off Ted and John headed for Ted's house. Once there they pulled up and went inside. Only Ted's dad and brother were there. "Hey dad I want you to meet Cody's brother John." Ted said when he saw his dad. John smiled and shook Ted snr's hand "nice to meet you son." John smiled "you too sir." Ted's dad smiled and left he was going to work.

They headed further into the house and came to a dark room. "You can hang in there while I shower." John nodded "sure thing Teddy." Ted smiled. John walked into the room and sat down next to a boy. The boy stopped his game and looked at John. "Who are you?" He asked John smiled "I'm Cody's brother John." The boy nodded "I'm Brett Ted's brother I think I have classes with your other brother Sean." John nodded "so he does go to class I always wondered about that kid." John said Brett laughed. "Yeah he does he sits with Nathan Orton and all them I don't I sit with Shannon Moore and AJ Styles."

John nodded "I have no idea who AJ is sorry." Brett shrugged "don't worry we are the rejects of the school." John nodded. "So where is my brother? And why are you here and not Cody?" John smiled "my brother's ditched me so me and Ted are gonna hang for a while." Brett nodded "where's Evan?" John sighed he didn't know whether to tell him. "Ted and Evan had a fight at the party last night there not really talking same with Cody and Randy." Brett shuddered at the sound of Randy's name. "I hate Randy he's an asshole." John nodded "sometimes he isn't but last night he was." Brett was curious. "Why last night?" John looked at Brett and saw he could trust him. "He did something to Cody so I hit him." Brett laughed "about time." John laughed "you're pretty cool Brett." John said Brett smiled.

A little while later Ted came back down stairs and he and John left for the basket ball courts. They arrived at the courts and got out of the car and headed over to one of the courts. "So one on one or horse Ted?" John asked as he nailed a three pointer. "One on one." John smiled he checked the ball to Ted and Ted ran and scored the first points. It was John's turn next and he dunked it. They kept on playing like this. They had a break after John whipped Ted's ass in one on one.

"So how are you feeling after last night?" John asked "okay better than Cody he was up half the night crying." John nodded "I know if I ever see Randy near him again I will so fuck him up." Ted nodded "it must be hard to see your brother get screwed over by your best friend huh?" John nodded "yeah I mean I trusted him to take care of Codes and not break his heart. I hated it at first but I let it go because Cody was so fuckin happy but now I wish I had done something sooner." Ted understood. "I just can't believe Evan would do that to him either I mean they have been best friends since pre school." John nodded "yeah but I'm glad he's got you Ted you're a good guy and I trust you with him I really do." Ted blushed.

20 minutes later they were sitting down at the local subway eating lunch. "So how long were you and Evan together for?" John asked. "About 4 months not as serious as Cody and Randy but I was falling in love with him." John nodded "so you got the hots for anyone? Or are you going to take a break?" Ted shrugged "I kinda had the hots for someone while I was with Evan." John was curious "who?" Ted blushed "Cody." John smiled "go for it Ted when the time is right go for it I like you and I know Codes likes you as well."

Ted smiled he had permission from the one person Cody actually cares about their opinion in his life. "So what about you are you seeing anyone?" John smiled "yeah but we aren't telling anyone we are from different circles at school and his brother hates me so he wants to keep it a secret." Ted frowned "are you going to tell me who it is?" John shook his head "no he freaked out last night when he found out Sean knew so I'm keeping my lips sealed." Ted nodded "that's understandable." John smiled. "You ready to head back?" John asked Ted nodded "sure can I come over to yours later to see Codes?" John smiled "yeah Teddy you don't have to ask I'll tell Cody when I get home bye." Ted smiled and waved he wanted to walk home.

When John pulled up at his house he was pissed off to see Randy and Evan sitting out front with his dad. John got out and headed up to the porch. "Hey dad what's up? Fabo smiled "I was just mowing the lawn when these two showed up but now that you're here with the car I am going to go check in at work." John nodded at his father.

John turned around once his father left and glared at Randy and Evan. "what the fuck do you two want?" John asked glaring at them Evan stepped forward "we wanted to see Cody doesn't he usually spend the day with you on a Saturday?" Evan asked John nodded "yeah but he had to work today and Sean was hanging with Wade so I hung out with Teddy." John explained Evan smiled at the mentioning of Ted's name. "So can we come by later and see him?" Randy asked John laughed bitterly. "You really think I'd let either of you two near him?" Randy growled "he is my boyfriend." Randy stated John scoffed "not anymore you aren't you will never go near him again you hear me Orton I trusted you with him I thought you were better than that you are my best friend but after what you did I can't stand you. So get the fuck away from this family and never talk to us again!" John shouted and stormed inside.

John decided he needed to go for a walk so he headed to the skate park when he got there he saw Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Brett and Shane there he smiled when he saw Jeff. He walked over and sat down on one of the chairs that were there and just watched his boyfriend play around with his friends. It made him smile he never really got to see Jeff like that it was really great. Jeff looked up and saw John sitting there and smiled. Matt saw what Jeff was looking at and growled "why the fuck are you looking at that asshole for?" Jeff sighed "he's a good guy you know." Matt snickered "what ever he is a slut he fucks everyone and leaves them." Jeff sighed not to me he doesn't. He thought.

John sat there watching Jeff for a while before heading back home. When he got there Ted was sitting out on the porch John smiled as he approached him. "Hey Cody not home yet?" John asked Ted shrugged "well I knocked and no one answered where have you been?" Ted asked John smiled "down at the skate park just went for a walk your brother was there." Ted nodded "so do you think it would be fine if I crash here tonight? My dad is having a business dinner." John nodded and unlocked the front door. "Sure thing." Ted smiled and put his things in Cody's room. He went back down stairs where John was watching ESPN "guess who was here today when I got back earlier?" John asked Ted shrugged "Randy and Evan." John told him Ted growled "what did they want?" John sighed "to see Codes I told them to fuck off." Ted laughed.

They sat there watching TV for a while and they looked up when the door opened and Sean came strolling in kissing Wade. John and Ted laughed. Wade and Sean stopped kissing. "Hey John you know Wade right?" Sean asked John nodded and waved at Wade "and this is Ted Cody's friend." Sean introduced Ted smiled and waved and Wade returned it. "Are you doing anything tonight John?" Sean asked as he and Wade sat down "not that I know of I might go to the diner for dinner Mom and dad are out tonight." John said Sean smiled "when are you leaving?" Sean asked he wanted John to leave so he and Wade could have some privacy. John took the hint. "Right now ok come on Teddy." John said as he dragged Ted away.

Ted was confused as to why he was going with John but liked it none the less John was like a big brother to him they got in the car and started to drive. "Why did we leave?" Ted asked John smiled "Sean and Wade wanted privacy lets go eat at Cody's work." John said Ted smiled they pulled up and got out and grabbed a seat in a booth. Cody worked at the diner as an apprentice cook he loved it. They ordered their meals both opting for burgers, fries and shakes. Cody came out a minute later with their food and a plate for himself his shift was over.

Cody sat down next to Ted and Ted blushed and John smiled at him. "So how was work Codes?" John asked Cody shrugged "good best part is that you're paying for my dinner though Johnny." Cody smirked John smiled "fine so Teddy is staying again at ours tonight." John said Cody smiled "cool can't wait, Randy and Evan came in today and I ignored them but they said they'd be back tonight." John nodded "well they were at the house today and I told them to leave you alone." John said Cody smiled.

They sat there eating John glanced up at the

Door when it opened and glared when Randy and Evan walked in the diner. Randy spotted them and began to walk over. "Asshole alert" John said causing Ted and Cody to look at them Ted rolled his eyes and Cody didn't look at them it was too painful. Randy and Evan got to the table "John can we talk to Ted and Code alone for a minute?" Randy asked John looked at Ted and Cody who nodded he got up and went outside for some fresh air.

John sat outside on a bench and decided to text Jeff about meeting up later. _Hey baby wanna come over later parents are out all night?_ John texted seconds later Jeff replied. _Sure thing how about in an hour and a half your room? _John smiled _perfect babe see you then xox. _John responded. John was excited now finally he and Jeff would have some alone time. "Hey doofus." A female voice was heard beside him John looked over and smiled seeing it was his sister Leah. "Hey Le what ya doin?" John asked Leah smiled "waiting for Mel to get here you?" John cocked his head to the window where he could see Ted, Cody, Evan and Randy talking. "I was having dinner with Codes and Teddy but Orton and Bourne interrupted." Leah nodded "oh by the way I'm stayin at Mel's tonight ok?" John nodded "that's cool I'll see you tomorrow." John kissed his sisters cheek before going back inside to the table.

John walked over there and sat down "I'm leaving soon so if you two wanna ride you'll have to finish up your talk." John said he went to the counter to pay for the food. He paid for the food and waited in the car for Ted and Cody. Ted came out with an emotional Cody followed by Randy and Evan Randy looked angry and upset but John didn't care. Ted and Cody got in the car and John drove them home after stopping at the pharmacy for some condoms and lube.

They arrived back at the house and John could hear Sean and Wade still going at it he groaned and went to the fridge and got a soda and headed upstairs. He put on some music and put away his condoms and lube that he had bought. He was getting excited Jeff would be there any minute now and he wanted him so bad.

Ten minutes later Jeff walked into the room through the window and saw a shirtless John Cena lying on the bed. Jeff grinned and went over and kissed him on the lips John's eyes shot open but when he realized who it was he smiled into the kiss John grabbed the hem of Jeff's shirt and broke the kiss so he could pull it over his boyfriends head. Jeff smiled down at John before undoing John's belt and riding him of his jeans; Jeff stood up and did the same. John nearly came in his underwear when he saw Jeff was wearing a thong.

"Fuck that's hot baby." John moaned Jeff smiled and straddled John's hips. John wanted the control so he flipped them over so now he was on top of Jeff. He leaned down and attacked Jeff's neck and collarbone with bites and kisses. Jeff was trying desperately to rid John of his boxers finally John got up and stripped down and then tore Jeff's thong off with his teeth which Jeff glared at him for. "I'll buy you more baby so don't worry." John said before he attacked Jeff's nipples with his mouth.

Jeff was clawing at John's back loving the feeling of John's mouth on him. John moved his hand down and started stroking Jeff. Jeff gasped at the initial contact but loved the feeling John could do wonders with his hands. "Fuck…Jay do me." Jeff gasped John smirked and leaned over to retrieve the lube and condoms.

He spread some lube on his fingers before sliding two fingers in at once. "Fuck Jay warn a person if you're going in with two fuck." Jeff complained John smiled "sorry but I want you so fucking bad baby." John said his fingers were curling around and scissoring inside Jeff's body. "Awwww fuck yeeaah" Jeff moaned when John hit his love nub inside of him. "There's my whore" John said Jeff loved the dirty talk. "Fuck I'm your whore always and only your whore Jay fuck me already." John smiled down at his lover.

John pulled on a condom and lubed up his hard member before slowly entering Jeff. "Oh god…shit you fill me up so good." Jeff moaned John smiled "you feel so good….around me so hot…so tight Jeff." John grounded out Jeff was always so tight for him it was like his dick was in a vice.

John started moving at a steady pace thrusting in and out of Jeff slowly loving the look on Jeff's face as he entered him. "Harder…Jay fuck me harder" Jeff requested John smiled and started entering Jeff harder than before Jeff was going nuts underneath him. "Just like that…..fuck you fuck me so good." John smiled "fuck your ass is the tightest thing…..fuuuck you just feel so damn good baby." John moaned Jeff reached up and pulled John down by the back of his neck for a heated kiss tongues lapping at each other.

"Touch me Jay fucking I want you to make me cum." Jeff growled John smirked "demanding little slut aren't you Jeff?" John asked as he stroked Jeff's member while still thrusting hard into Jeff's tight passage. "Who's slut are you baby? Who is the only person that makes you feel this way….makes you cum so hard you go blind?" John asked nibbling on Jeff's ear. Jeff moaned he loved it when the dirty talk came out. "You Jay only….fuuuck only ever you I'm your sluuut" Jeff moaned.

John and Jeff were getting close. "Goddamn Jeff gonna cum…..shit fuck…yeeeeeaaaah!" John called out cumming inside of his condom. John kept stroking Jeff hoping he'd cum. "give it to me Jeff I want it all I want you to cum are you going to cum?" John asked Jeff was nodding his eyes closed in pure pleasure.

John pulled out of Jeff and disposed of his condom before covering Jeff's cock with his mouth. "Work your mouth for me Jay…." Jeff cried out "oh shit gonna make me fuuuuck!" Jeff screamed as he came inside of John's mouth John swallowed every single last drop. Before lying next to his boyfriend and kissing him.

They laid there for a while before Jeff's phone went off Jeff answered it; it was Matt telling him to go home. John sighed but kissed Jeff goodbye as Jeff climbed out of the window. John got up and had a shower before going downstairs seeing Wade and Sean watching TV.

John sat and watched some TV for a while before calling it a night and going to sleep. John woke up the next day early he had to be at work in an hour and a half he worked at Hard Knocks Gym he loved the job he got to work out for free and learn so much from the owner Dave. The only crappy thing about working there is that Randy works there too on the same shifts John was not looking forward to seeing him.

John had a shower and dressed in his workout shorts, muscle shirt and sneakers before heading downstairs for breakfast. Only his mom was there he greeted her with a kiss before making himself a bowl of cereal. "Morning baby" Carol said to her son John rolled his eyes. "Mom I'm not a baby." John said they had this conversation on a regular basis. "You'll always be my baby." John smiled "I can't be Sean and Cody are younger so they're you're babies." John pointed out Carol smiled. "I know but you're always gonna be my Johnny baby."

John groaned "please don't call me Johnny, so did you and dad have fun last night?" John asked Carol smiled "yes oh you need to be home by 7pm we are having dinner with the Orton's." John's eyes widened "Orton's as in Randy?" John asked Carol smiled and nodded "yes Cody's boyfriend." John sighed "ex boyfriend they broke up." Carol looked shocked "why oh no this is going to be horrible." John got up and hugged his mother "relax I'll sort it out with Orton today at work and I'll talk to Codes when I get home." John said Carol smiled "you can invite your boyfriend if you want." John sighed "nah mom it's fine just us is good but you should ask Teddy if he wants to come he's cool." John said he kissed his mother on the cheek. "I better go before Dave kicks my ass love ya." John said as he walked out the door.

John arrived at work just in time and put his bag in his locker before going into Dave's office. "Johnny boy how are you?" Dave said he was an excitable character John smiled "good so what am I doing today?" John asked Dave got up "just help people out if they need it and Randy is doing desk work since he was late on Wednesday." John smiled "is he here yet?" John asked Dave nodded and shooed John out of his office.

John walked into the main area and started setting up the weights and mats and towels for the customers. Most of the day went by without John having to talk to Randy but when it was lunch time Randy joined him at the café across the street. "Orton what do you want?" John asked he really didn't want to be sitting there with Randy. "My mom said that we are having dinner at your place tonight I'll stay home if you want." John sighed "no my mom wants you there so you can still come." Randy nodded "I'm really sorry about everything John but the one thing I am most sorry about is causing our friendship to end. You're like a brother to me man and I feel like shit for hurting Cody but I feel worse for hurting you." John smiled "thanks but you need to apologize to Codes and Ted they are so hurt by this." Randy nodded "will we ever become friends again?" Randy asked hoping John would say yes. "No because you're family dude but I need to talk to Codes first ok?" Randy nodded as they headed back to work.

2 hours later John was walking home after his shift he wasn't paying attention but gasped when someone jumped on his back giggling he knew that laugh it was Jeff. Jeff got down and kissed John on the hand sweetly John smiled at him. "Hey baby where you goin?" John asked Jeff shrugged "nowhere in particular just walking around I saw you talking to Orton on your lunch break everything ok?" Jeff asked.

John smiled and held Jeff's hand. "Yeah he apologized about everything and I told him I'd talk to Codes." Jeff nodded "well I went to the mall today and bought some new things you may enjoy." Jeff told John with a wink John cocked an eyebrow. "Really? And what things may these items be?" John asked Jeff blushed "just some new thongs and toys" John was speechless "toys what kind of toys?" John asked they had used toys before like vibrators but nothing else. "Just some more vibrators and I got us some cuffs." John laughed "oh baby do you want me to cuff you down on the bed and pound into you like there's no tomorrow?" John asked Jeff nodded.

John lead Jeff over to a bush and got behind it before kissing the hell out of Jeff tasting the sweet mouth that was his no one else got to taste that mouth it was all his. They broke apart and hugged. "My mom invited you over tonight for dinner the Orton's will be there though." John said Jeff sighed "you know I cant, I want to but I cant" John nodded as they got to is house. "No Jeff you can you just won't." John said before heading inside and leaving a bewildered Jeff in his wake.

John stormed into the house ignoring the looks on his brother's face and went for a shower he got out and dressed and went out to the front porch just to sit and clear his mind. He was soon joined by Cody. "You okay there Jay?" Cody asked John smiled. "Yeah fine you?" John asked Cody sighed. "Not really I made a mistake last night and I don't know what to do." John was curious "what happened?" John asked Cody sighed again "me and Ted slept together as in I mean he fucked me." John's eyes widened "seriously?" John asked Cody nodded. "So you regret it then?" John asked Cody shrugged "I don't know he's my best friend and I just broke up with Randy but yeah I liked it I felt this connection with him."

John smiled, "Codes just see where things go and talk to him if you wanna be with him then be with him it doesn't matter what people say it's about how you feel." John told him Cody smiled. "You should take your own advice you know about you and Jeff stop hiding." John sighed "that's different we are not in the same circles at school and I don't want people to judge him on the fact that I'm fucking him." John said Cody smiled. "What's more important Jeff or your high school popularity?" Cody asked "Jeff no questions" Cody shrugged "then come out and tell people I'll always be here and Orton I know you two will always be like brothers I'm sure he won't turn his back on you." John nodded.

"Maybe you're right I need to talk to him, uh…about Ortz do you care if me and him are friends?" Cody shrugged "no Jay you were his friend before me and I want you to keep that friendship he means a lot to you I know he does." John smiled and hugged his brother. "So did mom tell you the Orton's are coming over for dinner tonight?" John asked Cody nodded "yeah me and Randy need to clear the air but I am never getting back with him though." John nodded "good oh yeah Teddy is coming too." Cody perked up at the sound of Teddy's name being said. "Cool I think I may be falling for him." John smiled "good now I need to go talk to Dad about my birthday present." John said he got up and headed to the den in search of his father.

He went down to the den and saw his dad was sitting there watching ESPN he went and sat next to him. "Hi John what's up?" Fabo asked John shrugged "about my birthday present am I going to be getting a car?" John asked Fabo grinned "yes in fact I am getting it tomorrow when you're in school." John smiled "thanks dad I better go do some home work." Fabo nodded and watched his son walk away.

John went up to his room and got started on his home work he had been getting texts from Jeff since he left him standing there but he didn't answer them he was a little angry and upset that Jeff didn't want to come out to people like it was some sort of crime or something but he had to deal with it he didn't want to loose Jeff no way. He finished his home work and went down to see his mom. John and his mom had a special relationship they were close she knew all about Jeff but she kept it quiet.

"Hey mom need a hand cooking?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen Carol smiled at her son. "No thank you dear but I think we need to talk" John scrunched his eyebrows. "Okay what's up?" John asked Carol sighed. "Did you and your brothers have people over last night?" John nodded "yeah I had Jeff and Cody had Teddy why?" John asked wondering why his mom was asking this. "What about Sean?" John shrugged "not that I know of" lying for his brother John said. "I was just wondering that all me and your father are worried about Sean and this Wade guy we think they are moving too fast." John nodded "I can talk to him if you want" Carol shook her head no "no dear this is something me and your father need to talk to him about." John nodded and started setting the table.

"How are you and Jeff doing?" Carol asked once John was finished setting the table. "fine I guess he still doesn't want people knowing about us though and it's getting frustrating I love him I do I just fell like he's ashamed to be seen with me or to be known as the guy that John Cena is sleeping with." John said Carol gasped. "You…you have slept with him?" Carol asked John nodded "yeah mom I love him he means everything to me." Carol nodded "is he the only guy you've ever slept with? Johnny please be honest." John sighed "no I lost my virginity to Randy we were drunk it was at a party I don't regret it he's my best friend." John said Carol looked like she was going to pass out." John smiled. "Relax ma I'm fine." Carol nodded and excused herself.

2 hours later and the Cena's along with Teddy and Wade were at the table eating along with the Orton's Randy and Cody and Ted had sorted everything out John sat there looking at everyone there was something going on with his parents they barely looked at each other it was weird.

"So how is school treating you John?" Bob Orton asked John smiled "good I'm getting descent grades I wanna got to the Springfield College along with Randy here but I'm working on getting a basketball scholarship." John said Bob nodded "Randy is doing the same you boys are more like brothers than best friends." Bob said John nodded "I look at him as a brother he knows me better than anyone in the world and vise versa." John said Randy nodded in agreement. "How about you Cody how is school for you?" Cody shrugged "good I'm looking at getting into the science field but I'm working on getting into art I really like drawing." John smiled "he's really good at drawing he's awesome I think he'll make a good artist when he's older he already does his own comics." John said proud of his little brother Cody smiled at him.

The dinner ended and the boys went outside to throw the ball and to talk. John went and sat down next to Nathan while Randy, Cody and Ted played catch. "So how was your date the other night Nate?" John asked "it was fun we kissed but that's all I don't just jump into bed with someone you know." John nodded "I know you aren't like your brother it's good to be like that I know I'm like that when I meet someone." John said Nathan nodded. "So is Randy going to be going out with Evan now?" Nathan asked John shrugged "I have no idea he can go out with whoever he wants I'll always be his friend." John said Randy heard him and joined them. "me too Cena I don't care who you're with as long as you're happy so can I have a private word with you John?" Randy asked John nodded "sure Ortz lets go to my room." John said Randy and John headed upstairs to his room.

John and Randy sat down on the bed and John looked at Randy curiously. "What's goin on?" John asked Randy sighed. "me and Evan aren't going to be together I met someone the other day and I really like him and we slept together and we are gonna keep it a secret because our groups are different but I needed to tell you because you're my best friend." John nodded "who is it?" John asked Randy smiled "Matt Hardy" John was shocked. "Wait isn't he with Shannon?" John asked Randy shook his head no "he was he broke up with him right before me and him were together." John nodded "I don't care Ortz as long as you're happy" Randy smiled "I wouldn't care if people knew its Jeff he's worried about his reaction the kid hates me." John sighed he had to tell Randy about him and Jeff.

"Ortz there is something I need to tell you but you can't tell anyone not even Matt promise me dude?" John said Randy nodded "of course Jay you can trust me I wont tell anyone what is it?" John nodded. "I've been seeing someone for about 4 months and I love him I kept it quiet because he's afraid of what his brother and his group of friends would think because I am popular and he isn't." John said Randy sat in shock his best friend was with someone for four months and hadn't told him. "Who is it?" Randy asked John took a deep breath "Jeff Hardy" John revealed Randy gasped "wow Jay….Jeff really?" John nodded "yeah I love him you can't tell anyone Matt would go nuts if he found out." John said Randy nodded. "I am happy for you Jay I won't tell anyone but I feel betrayed I'm your best friend and you kept this from me for 4 months who else knows?" John sighed "only Cody, Sean and Amy but they found out this week before that no one knew. I'm sorry I never told you I was worried you'd be mad at me" John said Randy sat there "I gotta o I'll see you tomorrow at school." Randy said as he rushed out of the room.

John sighed now he had his best friend angry at him this week was a bad fucking week that was for sure. He went downstairs and saw that his parents were arguing he walked in and looked at them. "What's going on why are you always fighting?" John asked Fabo and Carol sat down. "John go get Cody and Sean and bring them in here please?" John nodded he went and got them and told Teddy to go and hang out in Cody's room. The three boys sat down on the couch in the living room looking at their parents.

"What's going on? just tell us." John said it was getting annoying now. Fabo sighed "me and your mother have been doing some thinking and we have decided to get a divorce." John was shocked. "What? Why?" John asked he was feeling mad and sad at the same time. "We haven't been getting along very well and we aren't in love anymore boys your other brothers know." Cody was crying and Sean looked angry. "There's something else you need to know." Fabo said John groaned "what is it you met someone else and are marrying her?" John asked Fabo nodded "yes I met a lady called Simone Bourne she and her son Evan will be moving in here this week your mother is moving out she has a nice house near the Orton's." Fabo said John nodded "I'm going with her I am not staying here with you I hate you!" John screamed he ran out the house slamming the door behind him.

Cody looked at his parents "that means I have to go with you right mom?" Cody asked Carol nodded "yes Cody but John snr will always be your father" Carol said Cody growled "no he wont he wasn't even my father to begin with when will I ever have a normal family?" Cody said he stormed up to his room slamming the door behind him. Sean just sat there. "You have a choice Sean stay here or go with your brother's and your mom." Fabo said Sean smiled "I love you mom I do but I want to stay with dad" Carol smiled and nodded "its fine Sean I love you too." Sean smiled and went to his room. "I need to talk to John and Cody." Fabo said he went to speak to Cody and they sorted everything out he was just waiting for John to come home.

John had no intention of going home that night he was walking around and he turned up at Randy's he knocked on the door and was let in by Nathan. John walked up to Randy's room and knocked on the door Randy opened the door and glared at John but stopped when he saw the tears in John's eyes. He led John to the bed. "What's wrong Jay?" Randy asked John sighed "my parents are getting a divorce." John said Randy felt bad for him and hugged him "man I am so sorry I never would have thought they would get a divorce they always seemed so happy." Randy said John nodded "that's not all….my dad has been having an affair with Evan's mom and she and Evan are moving in with my dad I am moving in with my mom I don't know about Cody and Sean though." John said Randy sat there consoling his friend. "Evan's mom I can't believe it wow you and Codes will be his brother's how weird is that?" John shrugged. "Could I crash here tonight I am not going back to see my dad I yelled at him and told him I hated him then I tool off and ended up here. You're the only person I could think to come and see." John said Randy smiled he was always touched when John said nice things about their friendship. "Sure you can crash here." Randy said.

Randy set up a bed for John and they were soon asleep. The next morning John woke up and had a shower Randy let him borrow some clothes and John called Cody so he could take his bag to school John didn't want to go home and see his father. His mom was moving out today his birthday what a shitty birthday it is.

They arrived at school and John went and got his bag from Cody and headed for class he didn't talk to anyone by lunch time he was even more miserable and to make things worse Evan was excited about living with his dad it pissed him off that was his dad nobody else's he felt as if his family was falling apart like it was him against everyone. On top off all that Jeff wasn't around he needed to talk to him but he couldn't get him alone it was aggravating. "Are you alright?" Matt Hardy asked John looked at him wondering if he was talking to him. "Yeah I'm fine why are you talking to me all of a sudden?" John asked Matt sighed "Randy told me you know about us I just wanted to make sure you won't tell anyone." John nodded "your secret is safe with me Hardy relax" John said as he stormed off he wanted something to get rid of the miserable feeling he had but nothing was working.

After school Cody talked John into going home he really didn't want to but he did it just for his brother. They walked in the door and saw boxes packed John went upstairs and lay down on his bed. His mom came in to talk to him. "John everything is going to be fine you'll be staying here on the weekends with Cody while Sean comes to mine. You'll still have this room everything is going to be the same except I wont be here and Simone will." John scoffed "I hate him mom why did he have to do this I just…..I can't believe him did he not love us enough?" John asked Carol sighed she knew John would take the divorce harder then anyone else.

"John you and your brothers did nothing wrong we aren't in love anymore your father loves Simone and I am fine with it we both still love you very much and nothing that happens will ever change that baby." Carol said John nodded and hugged his mother. "Okay now you'll stay here tonight while I get my place finished then you and Cody will be moving in alright?" John nodded and hugged his mom again before she left.

John sat in his room he didn't want to face his dad but it didn't happen because his dad knocked on his door. John glared at him. "What do you want?" John asked angrily Fabo sighed "watch your tone with me John I am still your father. I came here because I wanted to make sure you were alright. John this is the best for all of us me and your mother weren't getting along this needed to happen for this family to be happy. I know you may not like the idea of Evan and Simone but I love her and I want to marry her. Look I'll leave you alone dinner will be ready in ten minutes I hope you will come down and eat with Simone, Evan, Cody, Sean and Ted." John nodded and watched his dad leave.

John got hungry so he went downstairs and sat next to Cody who smiled at him. He got a plate full of food and ate. "So John I hear you're a good basketball player." John nodded "yeah I guess" John grumbled he felt like he was betraying his mother. "Is that what you want to do in the future?" Simone asked John shrugged "don't know I guess but I also like music so I don't know." John said avoiding Simone Fabo was getting frustrated with John's behavior. "John you want to go and see your present?" Fabo asked John nodded "yeah sure" John said the whole family went out and Fabo unveiled John's present it was a black and red super bee charger. John was speechless he hugged his dad and thanked him. He got in the car and headed for Randy's to show him.

John drove over to Randy's but saw that Matt was there so he thought it would be a good time to go and see Jeff he pulled up at Jeff's house and knocked on the door Jeff opened it and glared at John. John sighed he knew Jeff was mad at him for leaving him yesterday. "Baby I'm sorry can we please talk?" John asked Jeff nodded. "Yeah I guess wanna go for a walk?" Jeff asked John smiled "go for a ride in my car I got for my birthday?" John asked Jeff smiled and got in the car with John. John drove them to a nice little hill over looking the park.

John looked over at Jeff he needed to tell him what has been going on. "Jeff I'm sorry I left you like that yesterday but this whole sneaking around thing is driving me nuts." Jeff nodded "I accept your apology just don't do it again I love you and we will tell everyone soon I promise ok?" John nodded. "That's not all…randy told me something interesting yesterday." John said Jeff looked interested. "What?" John smiled "him and Matt are together I am not lying coz Matt came up to me at school today and told me to keep quiet about it." John said Jeff looked shocked.

"My Matt? My brother Matthew Moore Hardy?" John smiled and nodded "yep, I also told Randy about us and he is fine with it as long as I keep them a secret he wont say anything to anyone about us trust me Jeff I can trust him." Jeff nodded "its fine babe but I can't believe it Matt and Randy…what about Shannon?" John shrugged "apparently they broke up with each other and Matt found Orton and they got together." Jeff nodded "wow" John smiled and nodded.

Jeff could tell something else was bothering his boyfriend. "What else is there I can tell by the look on your face." John nodded "my parents are getting a divorce and my dad is marrying Evan's mom." Jeff looked sad for John he reached over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry baby." John nodded "its fine I guess I'm mad at my dad, me and Codes are moving in with my mom she lives a few houses down from Orton but I have to go to my dads on the weekend I just wanna be able to see you." John said Jeff smiled "you will I promise."

John smiled and leaned over and kissed Jeff on the lips slipping his tongue into Jeff's mouth both men's tongues dueling and John loving the feeling of Jeff's tongue ring against his own tongue.

John reached under his seat so he could lie down and Jeff took off his pants and shirt and John did the same. Jeff leaned over and started licking and kissing up and down John's hard shaft John was loving the feeling of Jeff's mouth on him. Jeff closed his mouth around John and started sucking John's cock up and down John looked down and could see Jeff's rainbow head bobbing up and down his rhythm was getting faster and faster.

John gripped Jeff's hair and bought him up to hi and kissed him hard on the lips tasting himself on Jeff's tongue. Jeff broke away from the kiss and jumped over and straddled John's lap. Jeff started grinding down on John. "Jeff I need you fuck I need you" John said as Jeff bit at his neck. Jeff giggled "I want you baby I want you to fuck me slow and hard" John nearly came at those words. Jeff positioned himself over John's cock and slowly sank down onto him.

"Aaaahhh fuck" John groaned at the feeling of Jeff's tight walls constricting around him. Jeff cried out at the feeling of being fill but he started to move slowly up and down on John's cock. John had hold of Jeff's hips helping him get into a rhythm. Jeff leaned down and claimed John's mouth in a hard kiss. John took hold of Jeff's member and started teasing the tip of it with his fingers.

"Fuck your so hot Jay" John moaned as he was moving up and down on John's cock. John was matching Jeff's rhythm raising his hips sending his dick further into Jeff's tight hole. "So close Jeff fuck not gonna last your too fucking tight" John moaned Jeff smiled "stop complaining and cum for me" Jeff retorted. John smiled at him and bucked his hips screaming Jeff's name as he came. Jeff took hold of himself and started jerking himself off. "Cum on me Jeff, cum all over me" John said Jeff couldn't take it anymore and came all over his hand and John's chest.

Jeff climbed off of John and both men got dressed and kissed again before John drove Jeff home. "Is Matt home?" John asked Jeff nodded "yeah he is I wish you could come in but you cant he really doesn't like you" John nodded "its fine I need to get home anyway before my dad goes ape shit." Jeff smiled and leaned over and kissed John. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at school." Jeff said John nodded "yeah I love you too bye baby" John said Jeff waved as he got out of the car and went inside.

John headed home and got out and went straight upstairs but was stopped by Evan coming out of the other bedroom. "hi John" John nodded "hi Evan" Evan smiled and John just went into his room shutting the door. "JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!" John heard it was his dad he groaned and got up and answered the door. "What?" Fabo glared at his son. "Don't you what me where the hell have you been?" John shrugged "out I went to show Randy the car" Fabo nodded. "I need to ask you if you wouldn't mind sharing a room with Evan?" John scoffed "no way in hell if he shares with me I am never staying in this house ever again I mean it dad" Fabo growled his son was a handful and so difficult at times. "Why can't he share with Sean?" John asked "because Sean is staying here full time" John was speechless. "Fucking traitor" John mumbled. "Watch your language John you are seriously pushing your limits." John nodded "can I go to sleep now old man?" Fabo nodded so John got into bed and went to sleep.

The next morning John got up and dressed and went down stairs and made himself a glass of Orange Juice before sitting down at the table to read his ESPN magazine. He was interrupted by his dad and Simone coming into the room giggling John nearly vomited in his mouth he was hoping he wouldn't have to stay in that house much longer. "Morning John can I make you some breakfast?" Simone asked John shook his head "no I'll just get something on the way to school." John said Simone nodded John was going to be the toughest one to crack. John sat there reading and ignoring his father and Simone's conversation. Cody and Evan came bounding into the room followed by Sean they all looked so happy was he the only one not happy that his parents were getting a divorce.

Cody, Evan and Sean sat down and started to eat what Simone had made and John was just glaring. "Why aren't you eating John?" Sean asked John sighed "I only eat my mothers food" John snapped "I'm going you three can get your own rides there" John said he stormed out of the house slamming the door before speeding off. Fabo sighed John was being so difficult but could he really blame the kid. "I'm sorry Simone I don't know what's wrong with him." Simone nodded "its fine sweetie his parents are getting divorced and me and Evan are already moved in his whole world is being changed around he just needs time to adjust." Fabo nodded "you three better get to school come on I'll drive you" Cody, Evan and Sean got up and got a lift to school from Fabo John still wasn't there.

John just parked the car he was just sitting in it at the local park he really didn't want to go to school or be at home he just wanted to escape for a while he needed a break the only person he really wanted to see was Jeff and he really couldn't do that at school he so badly wanted to just walk into school find his baby and kiss the hell out of him but no he had to think of what Matt or Jeff's friends would sat then there was John's friends he really didn't care at the moment he needed his boyfriend but he would keep it all in like usual and when he finally would be able to see Jeff he would fuck him through the mattress, or chair, or wall or floor it didn't really matter.

He decided to go to school it was lunch time he got a sandwich ate it and headed for his school. He pulled up went and got a tardy note and went to find his friends. He saw Ted and Cody talking but didn't want to see Cody right now so he headed for Randy who was sitting at the table all alone he sat next to him and passed Randy a soda he had just bought. Randy looked up and smiled. "Where have you been?" John shrugged "around just went and sat at the park this morning was a nightmare they're all acting like a family it was driving me mad I needed to get away." Randy nodded "you wanna crash at mine tonight?" John smiled and nodded "yeah I can't stay there she's so annoying and my dad is pussy whipped" Randy laughed "unlike us who are dick whipped" John nodded and laughed along with Randy.

The bell rang and they went along their way and finished the day. John waited outside for Randy to come. Ten minutes later Randy came out with Matt and Jeff John smiled when he saw his man and Jeff winked at him. "Where's your car dude?" Randy asked John smirked and walked over to his new car and Randy's jaw hit the floor. "When the fuck did you get this?" John smiled as he opened the doors and Randy, Jeff and Matt got in. "yesterday for my birthday I came to show you but you were busy" Randy and Matt blushed making Jeff and John giggle. "So am I dropping you two off?" John asked Matt nodded "yeah if you don't mind?" John shrugged "sure thing" John said he drove to the Hardy's house and dropped them off Randy went inside saying he needed to collect notes from Matt when he really wanted a quick blow job from Matt.

Jeff climbed into the front and immediately John and Jeff started making out John was going for Jeff's pants when the front door of Jeff's house slammed and a grinning Randy came out. "Call me babe" Jeff said before he got out and went inside. Randy got in the car and John drove off back to his house to get some clothes. "Did you have fun with Matt?" John asked smirking Randy grinned and nodded "yeah let me tell you he gives great head" John laughed "must be in the Hardy genes." John said Randy laughed "how did you two get together?" John sighed remembering that day. "He was getting bullied by Copeland and Reso so I stepped in and helped him out and took him to the nurse and eventually back to his place. We just kept talking and one day I kissed him and here we are." Randy nodded "Matt really doesn't like you" John nodded as he turned into his street. "I know why do you think we are keeping it a secret it's not because of the boys at school I could care less what they think I'm doing it for him." Randy nodded as John parked in his driveway.

They both got out and headed inside where John looked for his dad he found him in the kitchen with Simone sitting on his lap John groaned he really didn't need to see that. He went to the fridge and got himself and Randy a drink he passed Randy's his before sending his best friend to his room. "Dad can I crash at Randy's tonight?" John asked Fabo sighed "why?" John shrugged "I want too and I don't feel like staying here tonight" Fabo nodded "fine but you have to pick your brothers up in the morning for school" John nodded and left the room. "He hates me being around so bad that he wants to stay at his friends" Simone said sadly. "Relax he'll come around I promise." Simone smiled and kissed Fabo.

John headed up stairs and when he got to his room he saw Randy going through all of his draws seeing all the 'toys' him and Jeff used John laughed at his friend. "You ok there snooping around?" John asked Randy quickly closed the draw. "It's fine you can look at them I am not embarrassed about them." John said Randy nodded and opened the drawer again "are they clean?" John laughed and nodded "yeah I clean them with disinfectant after every use so they are clean." Randy nodded "are these used on you or Jeff?" John smiled "sometimes I use the cuffs on me he cuffs me and then rides me but the rest is used on him I haven't bottomed to him." John said Randy was shocked "really?" John nodded "yeah he likes to bottom plus I like the fact that you were the only one there" John said Randy nodded "just don't tell him or anyone else that." John said Randy nodded in understanding.

Randy was going through all the toys and smiled "you think it feels good to have this up your ass?" Randy said holding a long thin vibrator in his hands. "From the moans and noises Jeff makes probably why you want Matt to use it on you?" John asked Randy shrugged. "Try it…oh and take a cock ring one that's still in its packet." John said "I'll take you to the sex shop today if you want?" John asked. "Really? Can we go now?" John laughed "yeah let me pack some clothes then we can go" John said he packed a change of clothes for that night and school tomorrow before heading downstairs. "I'm going seeya later!" John called "BYE JOHN!" Simone said John walked up to her and smiled and gave her a slight hug before leaving she was left speechless.

John and Randy headed to the sex shop they got there and got out the place was called 'Hidden Desires' Randy was all giddy and ran into the shop John just strolled behind him he went looking for some stuff for him and Jeff. He bought Jeff three thongs and a pair of fluffy cuffs and left to find Randy who was in the bondage section John laughed he would never do any of that stuff it was a bit too out there for him he'd stick to what he had. "Are you thinking of going bondage on Hardy's ass?" John asked Randy nodded he picked up some anal beads, cock rings, ball gag and some cuffs feet and hand before going to buy his things. John followed and bought his things before leaving to go to Randy's house.

They got to Randy's house and headed inside Randy immediately called Matt and invited him over and Matt said he'd have to bring Jeff so Randy agreed John went and knocked on Nathan's door hoping he was home. Nathan opened the door blushing Justin was on his bed laying down. John smiled "hey Nate just thought I'd come and see how you were but if you're busy" Nathan shook his head "its fine John" John nodded and entered the room. John went and sat at the chair at Nathan's desk. "So are you two together now?" John asked gesturing between Nathan and Justin Nathan nodded "yeah we are" John nodded "you had sex yet?" John asked Nathan shook his head "no we don't really know how" John looked shocked "wow" John said Nathan looked at him "how did you learn?" John laughed "I just went with the flow and did what I thought I was supposed to do" John said "or go on the net or watch porn that would help" John said "Sean said you told him how" John groaned "did he? Yeah well it's easy you stretch them then you fuck them it's quite simple really" John said "what do you use to stretch?" John sighed this is what Randy was supposed to talk to Nathan about "fingers tongue and use lube" John said Nathan nodded "tongue isn't that gross?" John sighed "nah it's really nice and it feels great from the sounds that my man makes when I do it to him." John said Nathan nodded.

Nathan dropped the subject "so Sean told us that your parents are getting a divorce are you ok?" John nodded "im getting there I guess it was just a shock" Nathan nodded "Sean seems unaffected by it" Nathan said John nodded "I know but he wasn't as close to my mom like I m it's hard to see her not be there every morning I guess." John said Randy barged into the room and eyed Nathan and Justin curiously "what is he doing her are you two fucking?" Randy asked John rolled his eyes and dragged Randy out of the room. "Leave them alone Ortz let them be happy god you're a little over protective of your brother." Randy sighed "So are you over Cody" John scoffed "and look how that turned out?" Randy sighed and bowed his head there was a knock on the front door Randy ran and answered it and went upstairs dragging Matt telling Jeff they had home work to do.

John went outside and was soon joined by Jeff. John looked over at Jeff and smiled. "I missed you today is everything ok?" Jeff asked John nodded "yeah I was just in a bad mood this morning after breakfast my whole family is acting like nothing happened it was just annoying me." Jeff nodded and cuddled up to John. "Oh me and Randy went to hidden desires today and I bought you some new thongs since I tend to rip your other ones." John said joking Jeff laughed. "Wow when will I get to see them?" John shrugged "right now if you want there in my car" John said and he and Jeff headed to the car and John gave Jeff his thongs and he loved them. "They're awesome thank you baby" John nodded and kissed Jeff hard on the lips. "Lets get in the car and I'll give you a proper thank you." John nodded and got in the car.

Jeff smiled at John before claiming John's mouth in a fiery embrace Jeff started to lick on John's bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted Jeff started massaging John's tongue with his own when they needed to pull apart for air Jeff gently sucked on John's bottom lip before pulling away. "Jeff you can't be doing that especially if you can't finish what you started" Jeff grinned as he began undoing John's shirt buttons "oh I plan on finishing" once John's shirt was off Jeff started licking and nipping and kissing at his exposed chest he started at his neck and made his way down where he sucked on each nipple causing John to moan in pleasure once he reached John's navel he licked the outside and then started licking the inside of the belly button. Jeff glanced up at John with lust filled eyes before rubbing his hands on John's clothed crotch "oh shit Jeff stop teasing please" Jeff chuckled "but I like to tease you to make you squirm" John playfully glared at his lover "yeah well payback can be a real bitch you know?" Jeff shrugged before undoing John's belt and button on his jeans he then pulled down John's zipper with his teeth he reached into the band of the jeans and started to pull them down with John's underwear John raised his hips so it was easier for Jeff. Once Jeff had John's pants pulled around his ankles he reached over and pulled the lever to make the seat lay down which shocked John. He then climbed into the foot space in the driver's side it was a tight squeeze but he managed it pretty well considering his size. "Just relax baby and let me take care of you okay?" John nodded he liked to be taken care of even more so by Jeff Hardy.

Jeff took John's member in his hands and gave him a few slow strokes to get him to full hardness once he was he licked the head of the length lapping up the pre come that was leaking. He then proceeded to take John into his mouth inch by agonizing inch as slow as possible continuing to tease his lover. He started swirling his tongue all around while his left hand was fondling John's balls rolling them around in his palm "oh shit Jeff …god you look good on your knees" John groaned. Jeff started to pick the pace up going faster but harder as well he removed his mouth from the hardened member and began sucking lightly on John's balls while his hand moved do he could stroke John. John was nearly ready to explode he felt the tightening in his stomach his legs were quivering with desire for the man with his head in his lap this had to be one of the best blow jobs he had ever received in his life.

Jeff slowed the pace down again making John squirm he removed his mouth from John's balls and covered John's cock with his mouth right before John moaned "shit I'm gonna come Jeff…oh shit yeah keep going oh fuuuuuuuuuuck" with that moan John came spurting his seed into Jeff's awaiting mouth who kept sucking to get all he could out of John.

Once he pulled his mouth off of John he helped him get dressed again and he climbed back into the passenger seat John leaned over and licked Jeff's face "sorry you had a little bit of me on you" Jeff just laughed "thank god you saw that before we went back inside that would've been embarrassing huh babe?" Jeff nodded "John I love you" John smiled and nodded "I know babe and I love you too come on lets go in" Jeff nodded just as they were about to enter Matt and Randy came out smiling. "Get your home work done Matty?" Jeff asked Matt nodded "yeah Jeff lets go" Jeff nodded and winked at John before going.

Randy and John walked back into the house into the kitchen and Randy made them a pizza. "So did you use your toys?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah and he loved them" John nodded "cool" Randy smiled "so Matt is having a party this weekend and we're invited you wanna go?" John nodded "yeah I have to ask my dad first though" Randy nodded as the pizza finished cooking. They sat down and ate the food and watched a few movies before going to bed.

The next morning John got up and dressed and had a bowl of breakfast he pulled out his phone to text Cody. _I'll be there in half an hour be ready and make sure Sean is too luv ya bro_. John texted now he had to wake Orton up. He went upstairs but found his best friend already dressed and ready to go. They went back downstairs and saw Nathan and Justin there Randy was mad that Justin stayed over. "Did he stay the night?" Randy asked Nathan nodded "yeah so what so did John" Randy rolled his eyes "I'm not fucking John am I?" Nathan scoffed "and I'm not fucking him or the other way around so relax asshole" Randy was getting mad at his brother they never really got along. "Fuck you Nathan wit until I tell dad and mom you're dead" Nathan growled so John stepped in. "enough Ortz leave your brother alone and you aint gonna tell your parents about Justin crashing alright?" Randy nodded "Nathan don't let it happen again coz if I aint here he will murder your ass ok?" Nathan nodded "now get your shit together I have to go pick up my brothers before school now get going" the three men got there stuff and were in the car on the way to John's house.

They were on the way to John's house "where is Codes and Sean gonna fit?" Randy asked John shrugged "Justin will have to sit on Nate's lap ok?" Nathan nodded. They soon arrived there but only John got out. He walked into the house. "Codes! Sean! Hurry your asses up!" John screamed "John Felix Anthony Cena!" Johns dad yelled John looked at him "hey dad" Fabo smiled "you have to take Evan too." John groaned "fine just tell them to hurry up I'll see you after school ok?" Fabo nodded and John walked back to the car. "Where are they?" John shrugged "getting ready we have to take Evan too" Randy nodded as Sean, Cody and Evan came out and they squished in the car and John drove them to school.

Once there they all separated and John went to find Amy. His mom had called him last night and told him she was moving in with Amy's dad Kevin and John wanted to see how Amy was dealing with that. He found her sitting at a table and went over to her. "Hey Ames" Amy looked up and smiled "hey Jay so I take it you heard about my dad and your mom?" John nodded "yeah so we will be living together huh and Codes?" Amy nodded "yeah your mom has been doing up your rooms you have a pretty big one with your own bathroom but so does Cody." John nodded "are you ok with my mom being in your dad's life Ames?" Amy nodded "yeah he needs to move on from my whore of a mother and I always liked your mom and now I am John Cena's sister it's cool." John smiled "nah that's not the best part the best part is that I'm Amy Dumas's brother." Amy smiled and John and her hugged.

John was walking through the halls when he heard his name being called he turned around and saw it was Adam Copeland and Jay Reso he wasn't fond of them since he caught them picking on Jeff but they were still friends. "hey guys what's up?" John asked Adam smiled "we heard your mom is shacking up with Amy's dad is that true?" John nodded "yeah so?" Adam smiled "no reason just wanted to know so we were going to go make fun of the rejects wanna come?" John sighed "no why don't you just leave them alone ok?" Adam laughed "why you like them or something?" John nodded "they are fine anyway Orton's brother is one of them" Adam and Jay looked shocked "so we will just annoy that Hardy freak then" John's jaw twitched if they kept talking shit about Jeff he would smash them. "Just leave them alone" John said Adam and Jay walked off not caring about what John wanted.

John sighed he had to find Jeff and make sure he was ok. He ran down to the field and saw Adam and Jay taunting him with Jeff's friends watching on in horror. He had enough yeah Adam and Jay were his friends but Jeff meant more to him. John walked over to them and pushed Adam into Jay causing him to fall over. "What the fuck Cena?" John shrugged then hit Adam and then Jay and they ran away.

Jeff sat there and I went over to him. "Baby are you ok?" John asked "yeah just leave me alone John" John was shocked "what's the problem?" Jeff scoffed "the problem is that we would never work I mean your friends just beat me up I don't want you to be my savior leave me alone." John nodded "fine then Jeff if I cant even save my own boyfriend then what is the point this us whatever you wanna call it is over" John said as he walked off angry. Jeff sat there crying.

John walked back into the school and the bell rang he went to class quickly Randy noticed something was bothering his friend but decided to ask him after school. Finally the day ended and John hurried to his car Randy soon joined him they sat there waiting for Cody, Evan and Sean to show up. "What's wrong John?" John sighed "I broke up with Jeff" Randy was shocked "what? Why?" John sighed again "Adam and Jay were beating on him so I helped him and he said some shit about not needing a savior and he told me to leave him alone. So I told him it's over I mean if I cant even help him with them two dumb asses what kind of relationship do we have?" Randy nodded "I'm sorry man he's an idiot for telling you to not save him any guy would be glad to have you saving them" John nodded "yeah obviously not him." John said at that moment Cody, Sean and Evan turned up. John dropped Randy out and turned down the offer of going out and headed home.

When they got home John got changed and went to the kitchen and did his homework. Simone joined him a little while later. "Hi John can I make you a snack?" John looked up at her she was trying _'be nice to her John don't be a jackass'_ John thought "sure could you make me a sandwich?" John asked Simone nodded and got to work. "So what are you working on?" John smiled "just an assignment for our music class I have to right a verse either a song or a rap or whatever." Simone nodded "have you got any ideas?" John nodded "yeah I'm writing a rap about love and stuff its called Right Now" Simone nodded and handed John his sandwich. "Thanks, Simone I hope you know I'm sorry for the way I have been acting towards you I guess I was still upset about the divorce but you make my dad happy so I'm happy you're here." John said Simone smiled "thank you John it means a lot that you would say that. John nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Simone got up and answered it a second later Ted sat down and John smiled at him. "Hey Teddy what you doing here?" John asked Ted shrugged "just came to see Codes is he here?" John nodded "yeah in his room" Ted nodded and left. John's dad came in and sat down with his son. "Dad there's this party on Friday night I was wondering if I could go?" Fabo nodded "yeah sure are your brothers going?" John shrugged "don't know don't worry I wont be driving" Fabo nodded "well then it's fine will you be coming home?" John shrugged again "I'm not sure I'll have to see" Fabo nodded John finished his homework and went upstairs.

The next few days were hard for John he and Jeff still weren't talking but tonight it was Matt's party and John was going with Randy he needed to get out and have some fun and not think about Jeff. They had ignored each other all week at school and when Jeff would go onto John's work Randy would deal with him it was driving John insane he didn't even do anything and Jeff acted like a total asshole.

John got ready and waited for Randy to get there he was wearing a nice pair of jeans, white sneakers, and a nice black and red shirt. He waited downstairs for Randy. "Hey John are you going out?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah a party" Cody nodded "well I have a proper date with Teddy tonight" John nodded "that's good Codes I hope you have fun" Cody smiled there was a beep and John left after saying goodbye he got in the car with Randy and took off to the party.

Once there the two friends made their way through the house and John grabbed a drink straight away and walked outside and sat down he just wanted to drink and relax. The party was going good Randy had disappeared with Matt somewhere and John had yet to see Jeff. "Hey John" John looked up and saw it was his ex Mike Mizanin. John smiled "hey Mike what's going on?" Mike shrugged "nothing just here with Alex" John nodded "are you two together?" Mike nodded "yeah we are and I'm happy, what about you are you with anyone?" John sighed "nah I was but he was being an ass so I ended it." Mike nodded "I'm glad that we are still friends." John nodded "me too Mike you were a great boyfriend we weren't compatible I guess" Mike nodded as Alex turned up and dragged Mike away somewhere.

John was getting more and more drunk but he didn't care. He was just sitting there minding his own business. He felt a hand grab him by his collar and drag him to his feet he looked at the person and saw it was Matt. John looked behind Matt and saw Randy looking at him apologetically. John sighed he knew now that Matt knew about him and Jeff. "You've been fucking him?" Matt asked John nodded "yes" Matt growled "for how long?" John sighed and didn't answer "for how long?" Matt screamed "six months!" John screamed back Matt nailed him with a punch and John stumbled back. "Stay the fuck away from Jeff!" John groaned "or what Matt? You'll ban him you aint his father he can see who he fucking chooses" John said Matt's eyes went dark and was about to hit John again but Jeff jumped in front of John. "Matthew Moore Hardy! Leave John alone he never did anything I didn't want" Jeff said there was a crowd around them now.

Matt was pacing like crazy "why him Jeff?" Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned in "why Orton?" Jeff said Matt's eyes widened "don't bring me into this Jeffrey" Jeff sighed "listen Matt I love him ok I want to be with him he owns my heart just let me live my life how I want to please" Matt sighed and reluctantly nodded before leaving. Everyone was in shock about John and Jeff being together but John glared at them and they walked away. John turned to leave when Jeff grabbed his arm "please can we talk?" John nodded and Jeff dragged him into his bedroom.

Once in the room John glanced around he had never been in Jeff's room in was nice very Jeff like with paintings and dark pictures everywhere. "nice room" John commented Jeff nodded "yeah what can I say it's me I guess" John nodded "look Jeff you obviously wanted to talk so talk" Jeff nodded "I'm sorry about the other day you were only trying to help and I pushed you away it wasn't right" John nodded "yeah it wasn't so why did you do it?" John asked Jeff shrugged "I guess I was scared about how people were going to react to the news of us being together. I love you John and I want to be with you but I was scared of the reaction." John nodded "I understand that Jeff but shouldn't my love for you be enough to help you through all that?" Jeff nodded "yes Jay I am so happy and glad that you love me just as much as I love you I made a huge mistake but I still love you and I want you back" John sighed and smiled "I love you too and I want you back with me where you belong" John said Jeff smiled and kissed John hard on the lips.

John pounced on top of Jeff and stripped him of his shirt. He began laying kisses all over Jeff's neck and collarbone. He moved up and started to nibble on Jeff's ear and lick all the way down his neck. He kept laying kisses all over Jeff moving to his jaw line and kissing his way down over Jeff's Adam's apple. He nibbled lightly on his Adam's apple causing Jeff to groan loudly. John smirked he loved hearing Jeff moan.

John kissed his way down Jeff's chest licking his way in patterns he paused and looked up at Jeff and saw he had his eye's screwed shut he leaned up and gave him the most passionate kiss he had ever given anyone. They broke apart and John went back to sucking and licking at Jeff's torso. Slowly moving to lick and suck at Jeff's nipples making them into hard nubs he worked on the left one then he moved and repeated the sucking action on the right one.

John trailed kisses down Jeff's stomach to his naval where he slowly licked around it then tongue fucked it for all it was worth he reached down with his hands and grabbed Jeff through his boxer shorts, Jeff groaned at the action. John was still tongue fucking Jeff's belly button whilst he removed Jeff's underwear. He took Jeff's member in his hand and began stroking it hard and slow. "Oh shit John yeah that feels so fucking good." Jeff moaned. John removed his mouth from Jeff's Naval and went down further and started sucking on Jeff's balls. "God daaaamn." Jeff cried out. John continued to stroke Jeff hard and slow but was picking up the pace while he was sucking and licking at Jeff's hairless balls he ran his fingers over the tip of Jeff's member covering his fingertips in Jeff's cum he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. Jeff watched the action and started trembling John was doing things to him he couldn't explain.

John moved his mouth and took Jeff into his waiting mouth deep throating him. Jeff could feel his cock touching the back of John's throat causing him to buck his hips wildly John was gagging but got used to the feeling he had a great gag reflex he had to with Batista as his boyfriend. "Damn you know how to suck my cock." Jeff murmured making John groan around Jeff's member the vibrations going all the way through Jeff's body. John continued sucking Jeff for everything his pace was getting faster and faster Jeff was thrashing around beneath him he was going to come soon but he wanted to come while John was fucking him into the mattress. "John fuck me….god damn I need you right fucking now!" Jeff moaned loudly. John was so lost in the moment he couldn't care less if people hear them.

John pulled away from Jeff's cock giving it one last hard suck. He grabbed Jeff's legs and put them over his shoulders. He looked down at Jeff he looked so fucking delicious. He bent down and Kissed Jeff giving the man a taste of himself before pulling away. "Baby I wanna fuck you so bad." John moaned in Jeff's ear. "Do it then NOW." John felt a shiver go through him at Jeff's demanding tone he liked it. John looked to Jeff's bedside and saw that Jeff had no condoms or lube and sighed. "Baby you haven't got no lube or Condoms we can't." John said Jeff looked up at him he had never been taken dry no prep and had never done it without a condom but right now in the heat of passion with John he wanted and needed it bad. "I don't care take me dry no prep and no condom." John grinned he had never taken someone dry no prep before he was getting harder if possible. "Are you sure?" Jeff nodded "fuck yes! Need you now." John nodded and slicked his cock up with his pre come and positioned himself at Jeff's entrance. "Hard and fast please just hard and fast." Jeff begged John smiled "oh I can do hard and fast baby don't you worry about that." John said as he slammed into Jeff in one hard thrust. Jeff screamed out at the pain but it was a good pain John just sat there not moving waiting for Jeff to get used to the feeling of being filled.

Soon enough Jeff started moving his hips wanting John to move so John did he pulled out leaving only an inch inside of Jeff before slamming back into Jeff hard as he could. "Holy shiiiiiit." Jeff screamed out John had hit that magical spot inside of him. John started thrusting in and out of Jeff at a furious pace loving the feeling of Jeff around him. "Fuck Jeff…so hot…..so tight." John moaned Jeff smirked and pulled John down by the back of his neck and kissed him with so much heated passion they were sure to combust. John gripped Jeff's cock and began stroking him in time with each hard thrust he was pounding into Jeff furiously he had never felt like this before it was the best feeling in the world. John was seeing colors behind his eyes he was in ecstasy.

Jeff was thrashing around underneath John his knuckles were white he was gripping the sheets so hard underneath him John was making him feel things he had never felt before in his whole life. "Oh god...i think I'm gonna not going to last long….." Jeff moaned John nodded and moaned as well still slamming into Jeff while stroking Jeff at the same time. "Fuck…..fuck…oh god damn Jeff fuuuuuuuck." John yelled as he filled Jeff with his seed. He calmed down a bit but kept pumping into Jeff trying to spill more of him into Jeff's waiting hole. He was still stroking Jeff harder and faster now. "Come for me Jeff fucking come NOW!" John demanded at the sound of John's demand Jeff came all over himself and John's hand. John pulled out of Jeff and collapsed next to him on the bed trying to catch his breath. "I love you John" John smiled "I love you too baby"

Jeff cuddled up against John and smiled finally they were able to be together with everyone knowing and they'd make it they were sure of it they just had to they were in love and nothing can beat love especially High school love….

THE END

Please Review…..

- Randy, bon sang … doucement … tu vas me trancher en deux …


End file.
